Mas allá de la Vida y de la Muerte
by DarkSakura-Demon
Summary: ¿Creiste que todo terminó cuando atraparon a The Void?¿Creiste que no existía una carta mas fuerte que vacio? R/R


1 Capitulo 1:El sueño de Sakura y el misterio de la carta "Sin Nombre"  
  
  
  
1.1 Después de la captura de la carta Vacío(ahora llamada Esperanza)Sakura estaba feliz por que Shaoran no habia perdido su sentimiento mas preciado:El Amor...Asi paso una semana hasta que se acercaba el dia que el debia partir...Sakura se sentia terrible.Esa noche antes de que Shaoran partiera a su pais...Sakura recibio una llamada telefonica de Eriol.  
  
  
  
ERIOL:Hola Sakura,oye disculpa pero necesito verte,se que ahora estas todavia cansada por la captura de la carta Vacio pero hay algo que debes saber sobre un extraño documento que encontre en las viejas escrituras de Clow,este documento habla sobre otra carta,cuyo poder es indescriptible, despues te explico con mas claridad,hasta que revise bien este documento.Tal vez mañana ya este en tu pais.  
  
SAKURA:De acuerdo Eriol(Sakura hablaba sollozando).  
  
ERIOL:Si Sakura,ya se que mañana Li partira a su pais natal,pero...  
  
  
  
Sakura,al escuchar lo que dijo Eriol,se quedo inmovil,sentia en su corazon que tal vez Shaoran no regresaria a Japon...Era una especie de presentimiento,temor o angustia...algo que en los ultimos dos dias no la dejaban dormir...Sakura solo suspiro profundamente.  
  
  
  
SAKURA:Bueno Eriol,te espero aquí,aunque...quiero decirte que tu mansion a...sufrido una modificacion(dice Sakura con una gota sobre la cabeza)  
  
ERIOL:Ya se que la han tenido que quitar pero...  
  
Sakura le interrumpio.  
  
SAKURA:¿Entonces donde te quedaras a dormir?¿en un hotel?  
  
ERIOL:Si...aunque no creo que a Nakuru y Spinel les agrade la idea  
  
Sakura quedo pensativa unos momentos,entonces se le ocurrio algo...  
  
SAKURA:Espera Eriol,mejor le preguntare algo a Tomoyo,yo se que los aceptara a ustedes como invitados,despues de todo Tomoyo estara feliz de tenerte de invitado  
  
ERIOL:Esta bien,mañana llegare alla,solo espero que a Daidouji le guste nuestra visita  
  
SAKURA:Si,no te preocupes,yo se que a Spi y a Akizuki tambien les agradara la idea  
  
  
  
Despues de que Eriol colgara el telefono,Sakura se sintio muy deprimida...Aun no podia dejar de pensar en que Shaoran se iria...ella sentia ganas de llorar toda la noche...de no dormir y solo pensar en el...  
  
Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla...entonces solo suspiro...debia aceptarlo...  
  
Sakura tomo el telefono,marco el numero de Tomoyo...  
  
-Aunque me duela su partida,debo seguir adelante,no...no llorare...a Shaoran no le gustaria verme asi...-penso para si misma.  
  
  
  
MAYORDOMO:Mansion de la familia Daidouji.  
  
SAKURA:Si disculpe podria comunicarme con Tomoyo,digale que de parte de Sakura  
  
MAYORDOMO:Si,espere en un momento la comunicare con la señorita Daidouji...  
  
  
  
Sakura seguia triste,aunque recordo lo que Eriol le dijo sobre el extraño documento.No creia que despues de Vacio pudiera existir otra carta poderosa.  
  
  
  
TOMOYO:Hola Sakura  
  
SAKURA:Hola Tomoyo,disculpa que te llame en la noche pero hay algo que queria consultar contigo,sucede que Eriol vendra de regreso y...pues le dije que su mansion se tuvo que..."retirar".  
  
TOMOYO:Y de seguro le dijiste que el puede quedarse en mi casa...de todos modos con tantas habitaciones que tenemos...  
  
SAKURA:¡Lo siento Tomoyo!no debi decirle eso a...  
  
Tomoyo solo sonrio y la interrumpio  
  
TOMOYO:No te preocupes Sakura,me agradan las visitas,y si,dile a Hiragizawa que es bienvenido a mi casa  
  
SAKURA:¡Gracias Tomoyo!  
  
  
  
Despues de la conversacion,Sakura seguia pensando en Shaoran...  
  
-¿Por qué?¿por qué siento esto?...pero...-Se decia a si misma Sakura.  
  
  
  
Al dia siguiente,Sakura,Shaoran,Tomoyo y Meiling fueron al aeropuerto...esperaban a Eriol(y despues vendria la despedia...)  
  
  
  
ERIOL:Hola Sakura,hola Li,hola Daidouji...  
  
SHAORAN:Anda Hiragizawa,directo a lo que venias a decir.  
  
ERIOL:No seas impaciente Li,vamos a la sala de espera a hablar sobre el tema.  
  
  
  
En la sala de espera,Eriol,Nakuru y Spinel (que estaba escondido en el bolso que traia Nakuru)se sentaron tranquilamente,y Eriol saco entre sus documentos varios papeles...  
  
  
  
ERIOL:Aquí esta,esta es la extraña hoja de la que te habia hablado Sakura,aquí se relata sobre una carta de poderes inmensos,terribles...  
  
SHAORAN:Entonces era verdad lo que se decia de la carta "sin nombre"...  
  
MEILING:¿Te refieres a lo que estaban hablando mi tia y mi madre?  
  
ERIOL:¿En tu familia ya sabian de esto Li?  
  
SHAORAN:No exactamente...solo que cuando regrese a mi pais despues de que Sakura transformara todas las cartas Clow,le comente a mi madre sobre todas las cartas que Sakura transformo,mi madre me miro esceptica,y solo se retiro a la sala,ahí escuche de lo que hablaba con mi tia...ella dijo:Es extraño pero me parece que a la amiga de mi hijo le falta una carta.  
  
Mi tia le respondio:si...pero debo decir que puede haber otra carta...recuerda el "diario de Clow"  
  
  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio despues de que Shaoran termino de hablar,Eriol reviso de nuevo el papel.  
  
  
  
ERIOL:Entonces tal vez esta hoja sea parte de ese diario,a pesar de que soy la reencarnacion de Clow,no recordaba eso.  
  
SHAORAN:O tal vez Clow no queria que su reencarnacion recordara eso...  
  
  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras,Eriol enmudecio,Sakura tambien se quedo callada,mientras Tomoyo miraba a Eriol con sus profundos ojos(con cara de preocupacion),y Meiling seguia con muchas dudas(y signos de interrogacion al ver que nadie decia algo ¬¬).  
  
  
  
SAKURA:Yo creo que tal vez el mago Clow te devolvio algunos recuerdos de tu vida pasada Eriol,y gracias a ello yo cambie todas las cartas y me advertiste sobre Vacio,pero,tal vez el no queria que "recordaras"esa carta...  
  
ERIOL:Creo que tienes razon Sakura,aun no he podido traducir esta pagina,tambien por eso regrese a Japon...pues me entere que aquí hay un libro que me pueda decir sobre estas antiguas escrituras que no he podido traducir...  
  
TOMOYO:¿Por lo menos pudiste traducir algo Hiragizawa?  
  
ERIOL:Si...escuchen,parece como que aquí explican lo que es esta carta,y la verdad no me agrado para nada...  
  
  
  
Antes de que Eriol comenzara a leer,Sakura se quedo viendo fijamente a Shaoran.Ella estaba algo confundida de que el no le habia comentado nada sobre su partida,no habia hablado con ella del tema y eso la dejo algo preocupada.Shaoran estaba tan atento a Eriol que ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de la mirada de Sakura.  
  
  
  
ERIOL:Muy bien,escuchen...  
  
  
  
La ultima carta...la carta(aquí estaba tan borroso que no se podia leer el nombre de la carta)a sido sellada por los magos y hechiceros mas poderosos de todo el mundo.Yo,Li Clow,soy parte de ellos...  
  
Esta carta fue creada por el poder de todos nosotros juntos,debido a esto,esta carta no solo contiene mi simbolo,sino tambien el de otros dos hechizeros...Somos los Tres Grandes de la Magia...los hechizeros mas poderosos del planeta...  
  
Esta carta no tiene imagen...es solo una "entidad",no es humano,no es un animal,ni cosa ni bestia...es solo eso...una entidad...  
  
Su "cuerpo" es mas duro que el Escudo...  
  
Su "filo" es mas que el de la Espada...  
  
Su "fuerza" es superior al Poder...  
  
Es mas "certera" que la Flecha...  
  
Mas "rapida" que la Carrera...  
  
Mas "energica" que el Trueno...  
  
Mas "poderosa" que los cuatro elementos...  
  
Mas "sombria" que la Sombra y la Oscuridad...  
  
Mas "brillante" que la Luz...  
  
Mas "negativa" que el Vacio...  
  
Mas "vengativa"que el Odio...  
  
Mas "sentimental" que el Amor...  
  
Va mas alla de la Vida y de la Muerte...  
  
Debido a eso,nosotros,los Tres Grandes de la Magia,hemos decidido sellarla.Es una carta "neutral" y su poder cambiara según el corazon de quien la tenga.No queremos que caiga en manos equivocadas...  
  
  
  
Eriol dejo de leer,pues lo que seguia era lo que no entendia,y para eso vino a Japon:Para buscar ese libro del cual creia el podia traducir esa parte...  
  
  
  
SHAORAN:Asi que esa carta debe estar sellada y nunca encontrarse...ni tocarla...  
  
SAKURA:¿Pero que carta sera?...algo poderoso y terrible...  
  
TOMOYO:¿Cómo la muerte?  
  
ERIOL:No...no es la carta muerte...y aunque esa carta existiera ni siquiera su poder competiria contra esta...carta "sin nombre"  
  
MEILING:¡Que horror!¡Algo mas terrible que la muerte misma!  
  
SHAORAN:Es cierto,en una parte del texto se menciona que va mas alla de la vida y de la muerte  
  
SAKURA:Y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos donde se localiza  
  
ERIOL:No Sakura,creo que eso es lo mejor,que no se sepa donde se localiza...  
  
SHAORAN:¡Esperen!¡Lo habia olvidado!  
  
SAKURA:¿De que hablas Shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN:No he terminado de decirles lo que comento mi madre...Ella dijo que le preocupaba que muchos hechiceros han buscado las Cartas Clow por años,seguramente tienen mas interes en esta carta...por su poder...  
  
MEILING:¡Es cierto!esos sujetos atacan a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino  
  
ERIOL:Eso no puede ser...entonces sera mejor que vaya a buscar ese libro lo mas antes posible  
  
SHAORAN:En ese caso tendremos que posponer nuestro viaje Meiling...hasta mañana...  
  
  
  
Al escuchar esto...los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron...(por ahora)  
  
  
  
NAKURU:Bueno creo que es hora de irnos Eriol,tienes que descansar del viaje.  
  
SPINEL:Si,yo tambien quiero descansar  
  
TOMOYO:Bien,la limosina nos esta esperando  
  
NAKURU:¿Limosina?  
  
  
  
Eriol solo sonreia al ver la cara de Nakuru,mientras Meiling iba a posponer los viajes.En esos momentos Shaoran seguia metido en sus pensamientos y Sakura le miraba preocupada...  
  
Tomoyo,Eriol,Nakuru y Spinel se retiraban del lugar,mientras Sakura seguia observando a Shaoran...  
  
  
  
SHAORAN:Vamonos Meiling...  
  
SAKURA:Espera Shaoran!  
  
SHAORAN:Disculpame Sakura,pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo  
  
  
  
Shaoran salio del lugar acompañado de Meiling,seguia con su cara de preocupacion,sin siquiera voltear a ver a una muuuy confundida Sakura  
  
Sakura solo veia como el se alejaba...intentaba contener las lagrimas,entonces llamo a su casa(vaya y Tomoyo ni se ofrecio a llevarla...¡ni siquiera Shaoran!)  
  
Sakura llego a su casa,entro a su cuarto y le explico todo a Kero.Al final,recostada en su cama,comenzo a llorar en silencio.Sus lagrimas mojaban totalmente sus mejillas,no podia dejar de pensar en la actitud que Shaoran hacia ella,en que el se iba,en todo...  
  
Al final se quedo dormida...y comenzo a soñar...  
  
  
  
¿Dónde estoy?¿qué es este lugar?...uh?...¿quién es esa joven?...no puedo verla con claridad...creo que la conozco...si...yo conozco a esa chica...pero...¿por qué siento que la conozco?...nunca antes la habia visto...¿qué es lo que observa?...es eso...¿algo?¿un algo?...no puedo verlo...solo sentirlo...es esa la verdadera forma de...  
  
  
  
KERO:¡¡¡SAKURA!!!¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!  
  
SAKURA:¡AHHH!Kero me asustaste...¿qué hora es?...¿las tres de la mañana?¿por qué me despiertas a esta hora?(decia Sakura,que casi le salia humito de las orejas)  
  
KERO:Lo siento Sakura,parecia como si tuvieras un extraño sueño...¿lo recuerdas?  
  
SAKURA:No...no muy bien...(Sakura se levanta de la cama y observa por la ventana)pero...ese sueño era raro...podia casi "sentir" lo que pasaba...(observa la luna)¡vaya!no me habia dado cuenta...la luna llena de hoy se ve hermosa...  
  
(En la Mansion Daidouji)  
  
TOMOYO:Mira mama, te presento a Eriol Hiragizawa y a Nakuru Akizuki,los he invitado para que se queden unos dias con nosotras...si estas de acuerdo en eso  
  
  
  
Sonomi solo obserbava de reojo a Eriol,de pies a cabeza,mientras a este le salia una gota en la nuca.  
  
  
  
SONOMI:¡Claro hija!lo que te haga feliz esta bien,tus dos amigos son bienvenidos(le habla al mayordomo)llevalos a alguna de las habitaciones  
  
  
  
Mientras Eriol y Nakuru se iban al cuarto,Sonomi le hablo a su hija  
  
  
  
SONOMI:Hija mia,estas creciendo muy rapido...  
  
TOMOYO:¿Por qué dices eso mama?  
  
SONOMI:Ese chico...es muy guapo y se nota claramente que es todo un caballero,si...de seguro despues me va a llamar "suegra"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo,que por primera vez se sonrojaba(sin estar con Sakura ¬¬)solo movia su cabeza en señal de negacion.  
  
  
  
TOMOYO:¡No mama!¡el es solo un amigo!solo es eso...ni...siquiera me gusta...(¿le he de creer? ¬¬)  
  
  
  
SONOMI:Tranquila hija,solo era una broma,ademas,ni siquiera se que te guste alguien.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo solo suspiro,por primera vez se sentia bastante acalorada por un comentario asi,ella solo subio hacia su cuarto,y entonces ella se encontro con Eriol.  
  
  
  
TOMOYO:Hola Hiragizawa,¿no has ido a dormir?  
  
ERIOL:No puedo,de solo pensar en esa carta...no puedo conciliar el sueño,y disculpa que esto te moleste Daidouji...  
  
TOMOYO:No me molesta...sabes yo tampoco tengo sueño,si quieres puedo pedir que nos traigan leche caliente,eso concilia el sueño.Ven,vamos a mi cuarto.  
  
ERIOL:¿A tu habitacion?  
  
TOMOYO:Si,mientras nos traen la leche,tu y yo casi no hemos hablado,no se por que...pero me gustaria hablar contigo sobre algo que no sea la magia  
  
  
  
Eriol solo sonrio,los dos se dirijieron a la habitacion de Tomoyo,alli,ella saco su album de fotos...Al rato solo se escuchaban las risas de los dos  
  
  
  
ERIOL:Jajajajaja,no sabia que Li habia sido "La bella durmiente".  
  
TOMOYO:Jijijiji,si...y en esta foto ellos dos casi se dan el beso...(suspira)como me gustaria encontrar a esa persona especial...  
  
ERIOL:Yo...yo tambien Daidouji,se puede sentir un sentimiento hermoso...  
  
TOMOYO:Anda Hiragizawa,despues de haber ayudado a Sakura y advertirle de Vacio,te has ganado mi confianza,puedes llamarme Tomoyo.  
  
ERIOL:En ese caso tu puedes llamarme tambien por mi nombre  
  
  
  
Los dos sonrieron,pero despues se miraron...de un momento a otro todo estaba en silencio,solo estaban ellos dos observandose,y sus mejillas empezaron a ruborizarse,Eriol rapidamente volteo a otro lado.  
  
  
  
ERIOL:Bue......bueno...creo que sera mejor que me valla a dormir...  
  
TOMOYO:Em...si...buenas noches...Eriol...  
  
ERIOL.Buenas noches...Tomoyo...  
  
  
  
Eriol salio de la habitacion de Tomoyo,ella seguia con un leve rubor en sus mejillas,mientras se preguntaba a si misma porque de pronto sintio...."eso"...  
  
Ella no era la unica,tambien Eriol se sentia algo "extraño" por eso que sintio.Al poco rato el ya estaba en su habitacion,observando a Nakuru y a Spinel peleando como siempre(¬¬ estos dos no cambian)  
  
  
  
ERIOL:Jejeje,ustedes dos deberian tranquilizarse,es descortes crear tanto alboroto  
  
NAKURU:Spi es un exagerado  
  
SPINEL:¡Claro que no!¡Y NO ME DIGAS SPI!  
  
ERIOL:No grites,alguien podria sospechar  
  
SPINEL:Lo siento amo Eriol  
  
ERIOL:Por cierto Nakuru,ahora que estamos en Japon,¿seguiras colgandote del cuello del joven Kinomoto?  
  
NAKURU:No,yo hacia eso porque queria algo de su poder,pero se la dio toda a Tsukishiro,y ahora ellos dos son...em...como decirlo...  
  
ERIOL:(con una gota en la cabeza)Si eso lo se,por favor ya no lo digas...¿entonces significa que ya no te interesa Kinomoto?  
  
NAKURU:No,ya te dije por que lo seguia,tal vez solo le hable como una conocida,tu sabes.  
  
ERIOL:Bueno ya es hora de dormir  
  
  
  
(Al dia siguiente)  
  
KERO:Sakura,¿qué tienes?tienes los ojos llorosos  
  
SAKURA:No tengo nada Kero,y no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo  
  
  
  
El dia de mañana,Shaoran regresaria a Hong Kong,y Tomoyo habia planeado una fiesta de despedida en el campo,todos se dirigieron ahí,en medio de la celebracion,Shaoran le pidio a Sakura que le acompañara a otra parte del lugar(O.o!)  
  
  
  
SHAORAN:Lo siento Sakura...  
  
SAKURA:¿Qué?¿por qué lo dices?  
  
SHAORAN:Por la forma que te respondi en el aeropuerto ayer,yo...no se que estaba pensando por responderte de esa forma...  
  
SAKURA:No Shaoran,no debes disculparte(sonrie)yo se que no intentabas lastimarme  
  
  
  
Shaoran sonrio,entonces el se acerco a Sakura,la miro a los ojos y su mano acaricio la cara de ella.  
  
  
  
SHAORAN:Sakura...yo solo....(comenzo a acercarse mas a ella)  
  
  
  
Sakura estaba ruborizada,a cada momento que el se acercaba,sentia que iba a pasar...y ella comenzo a acercarse a el tambien,sentia que su corazon se aceleraba mas y mas...En efecto...este seria su primer beso...  
  
Sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca,mientras los dos se sonrojaban cada vez mas y...  
  
(En la fiesta)  
  
TOMOYO:¿Dónde esta Sakura y Li?  
  
ERIOL:No lo se,puedo sentir su energia......"una muy cerca de la otra"...  
  
TOMOYO:¿Una muy cerca de la otra?¿a que te refieres?  
  
ERIOL:Sera mejor que lo averigüemos  
  
  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol comenzaron a buscarlos,mientras que los demas seguian festejando  
  
(De regreso con nuestra pareja)  
  
Shaoran rodeo a Sakura con sus brazos,mientras disfrutaban su primer beso...tan romantico...tan inocente...tan lindo...El corazon de Sakura estaba muy acelerado,sentia que se le salia.  
  
-Mi primer beso...que lindo-penso ella.  
  
Shaoran se separo lentamente de ella,pero antes le susurro al oido:-Yo siempre estare contigo,no importa la distancia...no importa el destino(me salio un verso sin esfuerzo ^^)  
  
En esos momentos llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
  
  
TOMOYO:Aquí estan,los estabamos buscando¿qué estaban haciendo?  
  
SAKURA:Em...bueno...nosotros...  
  
  
  
Tomoyo se dio cuenta rapidamente de la situacion(por el sonrojamiento de los dos ^^UU)  
  
  
  
TOMOYO:Bueno,por lo menos ya los encontramos,vamos a la fiesta.  
  
  
  
La fiesta siguio hasta tarde,Sakura estaba en las nubes de solo pensar en su primer beso,que a cada rato se ruborizaba.La fiesta termino,y todos se dirigieron hacia sus hogares.  
  
Estando en su casa,Sakura seguia igual:en las nubes,pero ya en la noche se tuvo que ir a dormir.  
  
  
  
¿Dónde estoy?este lugar ya lo habia visto...esa joven...tambien...¿uh?¿quiénes son esas siluetas?...siento que...yo conozco a esos jovenes...no...hay dos presencias que jamas habia sentido...mmm...esa sombra gigante...es acaso...la "entidad"...su verdadera forma  
  
  
  
Sakura se desperto de pronto,otra vez habia tenido ese sueño pero ahora habia sido mas claro,se sintio rara,pero ahora pudo ver con mas claridad a esa joven.....de hermosos y profundos ojos color esmeralda.....  
  
Al dia siguiente,Shaoran y Meiling partieron hacia su pais,Sakura y los demas se sentian muy tristes(en especial ella).Eriol no pudo ir a despedirse,pues habia ido a investigar sobre las escrituras...sin éxito,debido a eso...creyo que tal vez esa carta estaria demasiado oculta,asi que dejo de investigar...y decidio partir tambien.Comenzo a empacar sus cosas.  
  
  
  
TOMOYO:A si que...ya te vas...  
  
ERIOL:Si,creo que nunca sabre lo que dice esa parte de la escritura,y creo que lo mejor sera esto...  
  
TOMOYO:Entonces fue una perdida de tiempo(decia conteniendo las lagrimas)  
  
ERIOL:No lo fue,(voltea a ver a Tomoyo)porque...em...no...mejor olvidalo  
  
  
  
Eriol y sus dos guardianes partieron hacia Inglaterra,Tomoyo se sintio muy triste(y dice que no le gusta el ¬¬)  
  
  
  
Asi paso el tiempo,no habia señales de nada,ni de Shaoran,ni de Eriol,ni de la carta...  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTA PERSONAL:Bueno,espero que les haya gustado mi fic(mi primer fic)de seguro ahora estaran bastante fastidiados y ni siquiera les gusto...pero bueno...  
  
En el siguiente capitulo habra muchos cambios,en especial porque el tiempo no pasa en balde para nuestros protagonistas...  
  
Si tienen alguna queja o comentario(de seguro son puras quejas)mandenmelas a: darksakura_k@latinmail.com 


End file.
